This invention relates to door stops, in particular, to a door stop for preventing damage to a wall or surface by a door knob of a door during the opening of such door.
In order to prevent the door knob of a door from engaging an adjacent wall or surface, a door stop is often used. One type of door stop is secured to the wall and positioned in registry with the door knob of the door such that the door knob contacts the door stop when the door is opened. Typically, such door stops include a housing having a central circular opening therein, through which a bulbous portion or resilient rubber bumper projects. The rubber bumper either engages the wall surface directly or engages a back plate which, in turn, is mounted to the wall surface.
As described, these prior art door stops tend to dissipate a portion of the forces generated when the door knob strikes the door stop. However, a portion of the forces generated by the door knob striking the door stop are translated to the wall surface. In those instances when the opening force of the door is minimal, these prior art door stops adequately protect the wall surface. However, when the opening force of the door is great, the effect of the door knob striking the door stop may cause damage to the portion of the wall surface to which the door stop is affixed. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a door stop which provides greater protection to a wall surface from the opening of a door adjacent thereto.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop for mounting on a wall surface which prevents damage to the wall surface by a door knob of a door.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop which provides a greater protection for a wall surface than prior door stops.
It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop that is aesthetically pleasing in that it blends in with the wall surface.
It is yet another object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop which is capable of covering a wall surface that has been damaged by previous contact with a door knob.
It is still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a door stop which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to utilize.
In accordance with the present invention, a door stop is provided for preventing damage to a surface by a door knob of a door. The door stop includes a generally cylindrical support member extending along an axis and having first and second opposite ends. The support member includes an inner surface defining a cavity therein. A connection flange extends radially from the first end of the support member. The connection flange is connectable to the surface. A generally flat deflection member extends radially from the second end of the support member towards the axis. The deflection member is deflectable between a non-deflected position and a deflected position in response to engagement thereof by the door knob.
The deflection member may also include a locking element receiving recess therein. A portion of the locking element of the door knob may be received within the locking element recess when the door knob engages the deflection member. The deflection member is partially defined by a frusto-conical wall having first and second opposite ends. The second end of the frusto-conical wall being closed by an end wall which lies in a plane generally perpendicular to the axis of the support member.
The deflection member may also include a generally flat portion having a radially outer edge interconnected to the second end of the support member and a radially inner edge. A door knob engaging rib interconnects the radially inner edge of the flat portion and a second end of the frusto-conical wall. The door knob engaging rib includes a apex. The apex has a thickness less than the thickness of the flat portion of the deflection member, and has a tangent perpendicular to the axis of the support member.
It is contemplated that a biasing structure interconnect the deflection member and a second end of the support member. The biasing structure urges the deflection member towards the non-deflected position. It is further contemplated that the connection flange, the support member, and the deflection member be integrally molded as a single layer of a predetermined material.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a door stop is provided for preventing damage to a surface by a door knob of a door. The door stop includes a support member extending along an axis and including a first end connectable to the surface and a second opposite end. The support member includes an inner surface defining a cavity therein. A generally flat deflection member extends radially from the first end of the support member towards the axis. The deflection member is deflectable between a non-deflected position and a deflected position in response to the engagement thereby by a door knob. A biasing structure interconnects the deflection member and the second end of the support member and urges the deflection member toward the non-deflected position.
It is contemplated that the support member, the deflection member and the biasing structure be integrally molded as a single layer of predetermined material. It is also contemplated that a flange extend from the second end of the support member. The flange discourages deflection of the support member in response to the door knob engaging the deflection member. The deflection member may include a recess formed therein. The recess is partially defined by a frusto-conical wall having first and second opposite ends. The second end of the frusto-conical wall being closed by an end wall. The deflection member may also include a generally disc-shaped portion having a radially outer edge interconnected to the biasing structure and a radially inner edge. A rib interconnects the radially inner edge of the disc-shaped portion and the second end of the frusto-conical wall. The rib has an arcuate cross section and an apex which has a tangent perpendicular to the axis of the support member.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a door stop is provided for preventing damage to a surface by a door knob of a door. The door stop includes a generally tubular support member extending along an axis and having first and second opposite ends. A generally flat plate having a radially outer edge and a radially inner edge is also provided. The plate is deflectable between a non-deflected position and a deflected position in response to engagement thereof by the door knob. A biasing structure interconnects the plate and the second end of the support member. The biasing structure urges the plate towards the non-deflected position. A frusto-conical wall extends along the axis and has first and second opposite ends. An end wall closes the second end of the frusto-conical wall. It is contemplated to provide a connection face at the first end of the support member. The connection face is connectable to the surface to be protected.